Anything can Happen
by xxShadowxWriterxx
Summary: Buckle up! You're about to take a ride on the most insane, crazy, and weird rollercoaster of your life! Once you're on board...there's no going back. *Evil laughter* Ahem, anyway, please enjoy and remember...anything can happen. ;) MORE INSIDE…
1. Hitting on Yugi

**Hi all! xxShaowxWriterxx here. This will be as series of one shots and short stories, basically a place where I can get all my ideas out. Majority of these stories will be comedy and some will feature other emotions. Most of these fics will be ****puzzle shipping, mobiumshipping, and/or blind shipping. There will also be other ships but you'll see as I update. Hope you ENJOY! And don't' forget to review! THANK YOU.**

**Warning: You may experience confusion, amnesia, stupidity, brain damage, and in more severe cases…death while reading this fic. If you experience these side effects please go see a doctor immediately. And have a nice day!**

…..

It was just an ordinary day at Domino High School. The sun was shining. The birds were chirping happily, and the sky was that perfect shade of blue. Ah, yes...Domino High, the best high school in the entire world! Or at least in a certain handful of peoples' book. Now, you're probably wondering why this high school is so special...why is it so different from the rest of the high schools around Japan or the entire world? Well, the answer was because of a certain spiky-haired boy named Yugi Mutou.

Yes, that's right folks, THE Yugi Mutou, The King of Games. To Yugi, he'd always considered himself a normal kid and expected no royal treatment of any sort yet no matter how much he protested, people still treated him differently regardless. Majority of the student population absolutely _adored _him.

The only people that ever treated him normally was his small circle of friends: Tristan, Joey, Ryou, and Yami (who was currently not with them)These were the only few select people that hadn't been starstruck by him and treated him as any other seventeen year old kid.

Anyway, getting back to the story, Yugi was sitting at a table with the rest of his friends, happily chatting away when _IT _happened…

A petite brunette girl with deep blue eyes came to an abrupt halt as she entered the cafeteria, catching four other other girls off guard. "What the hell, Tea? Why did you suddenly stop?" A certain blond-haired girl complained.

"Guys, guys! Look over there!" The girl named Tea pointed over to the table where Yugi and the gang were sitting.

"Oh, my gosh! Is that Yugi Mutou?! He's so cute!" Vivian squealed as she fanned her flustered face.

"I know, right? He's just so adorable! I mean look at those beautiful eyes of his! My, oh, my...can those make a girl just swoon." The five of them sighed dreamily.

"Ok, today's the day! I'm finally going to ask him out!" Tea said, determined. However as she was about to walk over to the poor unsuspecting boy, Rebecca grabbed onto her blouse and pulled her back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...why do _you _get to ask him out? What if I wanted to ask him out?"

"That's cute, Becca. But Yugi probably likes _real women. _I mean, look at you. You're a freshman. He's a junior and I'm a junior. It's a match made in heaven! You should be more interesting in playing Barbie."

"Oh, shut up, Gardner! Maybe Yugi likes younger women! And you know what they say, everyone loves blondes."

"Because they're so damn stupid right?" Vivian snickered.

"Put a sock in it, Won Ton!" Tea rolled her eyes, "We all know who Yugi would choose if he had to pick. I mean it's pretty obvious."

Vivian laughed out loud, "You're such a supportive 'friend', Tea. I know you think I'm better suited for Yugi."

"Hah! Don't make me laugh!"

At this point, all three girls started bickering amongst themselves, completely oblivious to the fourth girl, who stood there, completely silent. Her "friends" were being ridiculous. She sighed and broke up the argument, "Guys, let's just all take a deep breath and calm down. There really is no need to argue about this. I think we all know guys dig a girl with a sexy womanly figure and let's not forget...THIS!" She whipped open her jacket, revealing a light purple blouse underneath that clung to the Mai's body like a second skin, not to mention clearly accentuated her….cleavage.

Two male students near by saw this and got nose bleeds on spot before fainting. Mai smiled triumphantly.

"Well then, while you go find a less slutty shirt, I'M going to talk to Yugi."

Tea flipped her hair back and strutted confidently over to the table. The girls watched the brunett carefully, hoping she'd get rejected.

Tea took a seat in front of Yugi and he lifted his head up, slightly startled by her sudden appearance. "Oh. Hi, Tea. What are you doing here?" Yugi smiled brightly.

Yugi's group of friends snickered before leaving Yugi and Tea to their business. They knew where this was going but poor Yugi was an innocent one and had no clue of the shit that was about to go down.

"Hi, Yugi. I bought this new perfume the other day from Victoria's Secret and I wanted to know what you think of it." Tea leaned in, brushing her hair back, revealing her neck.

Yugi, still completely oblivious, leaned forward and took a sniff. Tea swore she could've burst into flames having Yugi's lips so damn close to her skin. "W-well? What do you think?" She asked, her voice shaking as she tried to re-compose herself.

Must to her dislike, Yugi scrunched his face up in displeasure. "Is that...coconut? I'm really sorry, Tea. But I don't really like coconut."

At this point, Tea deflated. Her ego was on the verge of breaking, _crap...what the hell do I do now?! _Vivian saw her friend going down in flames and decided to step in. She cracked her neck and knuckles before walking over to them.

Without a word, she slid int the seat beside Tea, intentionally knocking her off the chair. _Move aside, Gardner! _

Yugi jumped a little and looked away nervously. Beside him, his friends were trying so hard not to laugh at the failure that was unfolding in front of them. These girls were absolutely pathetic! And oh...if only they knew!

"Hey, Yugi. You look really handsome today. Is that a new leather shirt?"

"Oh, actually…"

"Actually, he wore that shirt to one of his interviews last week, accompanied by a blue leather jacket, jeans, and steel toed boots." Rebecca pushed Vivian's face back, causing her to topple over and fall onto her ass.

"Wow...you...actually remembered that?" Yugi blinked in surprise.

"Of course! I remember everything about you. I also know you had spagheeti for dinner last night, sause on the side, with cheesy garlic bread. Oh, and had bowl of strawberry ice cream for dessert."

Yugi smiled awkwardly. _Ok...how does she know THAT? That's a little creepy… _Mai, seeing her friends slowly crashing and burning, decided it was now her turn to make her move. She walked over to the table and sat next to Yugi, much to his friend's distaste. Surprisingly, Mai was bold and draped an arm around his shoulders. "Hey, Yugi. How has the King of Games been these days?"

"Hi, Mai. I've been great. What about you? How's the life of Mai Valentine going?"

"It's been wonderful! You know, Yugi, I've been thinking…" Mai trailed her fingers up Yugi's shoulder in a "seductive" manner and grinned, "Although my life is great, I feel like I'm missing something. Maybe you could be that something."

Yugi blushed as he felt Mai's fingers run against his collarbone. He gulped and shook his head shyly. Finally, the fifth girl, Miho Nosaka, who had been standing idly by as she watched her friends fight over the boy, decided to make a move. However, being the introvert, she froze up as she approached the table. Yugi stared up at her before looking at the bouquet of violet roses she was holding. "Oh, Miho, those roses looks amazing. Is it for someone special?"

"Uh...uh...um...it...it's...uh…"

"Are…you ok?"

"I..uh…" _Ah! What do I do? Yugi is speaking to me! _

Tea who had finally regained consciousness after being knocked to the ground by Vivian stood up and glared at her friends. She had had enough of this foolishness. So, she grabbed Rebecca and threw her onto Vivian who was beginning to wake up again.

Yugi was about to open his mouth to speak but bit his tongue when Tea spoke first, "Hi, Yugi. Sorry about earlier. Vivian can be such a bitch sometimes. And I know, this is all really weird but I just want you to know that I think you're a really great guy." She smiled sweetly.

Mai rolled her eyes as Miho stood there in her spot, completely petrified. Tea looked over her and yanked the flowers from her hands and held it out to Yugi, "Beautiful violet roses that go with your beautiful violet eyes. Of course they're no match for yours."

"Wow, Tea...you're so-"

"Cheesy? I know. Don't worry, Yugi. Let's get out of here and we can do something fun."

Mai grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled him up with her, "Oh, actually, Mai...I-"

"And what makes you think he wants to go with you?" Tea cocked a brow.

"Yugi and I are friends, right, Yugi?"

"I guess-"

"See! So, let's go, shall we?!"

"Hold it, Valentine!" Vivian stood up from the ground and magically conjured up one of Mai's favorite blouses.

Mai gasped and froze suddenly. Vivian took out a lighter and held it under the blouse.

"You wouldn't…" Mai's eyes narrowed.

"Try me, whore!"

_WHOOSH! _The entire blouse went up in flames! And that was the first shot fired. Soon, the Domino High School cafeteria turned into an all out warzone. Mai lunged for Vivian and started shaking her furiously. Rebecca, who had just came to, saw Tea reach over for Yugi's hand, "So, Yugi, do you want to get out of here and grab something sweet?"

"Eat this, bitch!"

Rebecca produced a lighsaber and attempted to whack Tea with it. But Tea was quick and managed to duck just before Rebecca hit her. Rebecca slammed her hands down on the table and pulled out her own lightsaber. "You want to fight?! Bring it on, Ballernia!"

Tea swung the lightsaver and managed to hit Rebecca's arm. Rebecca fought back, their lightsabers pressed against each other. Veins popped out of their foreheads as they gazed intenstely into each other's eyes, "You fight like a girl!" Rebecca spat.

Tea disarmed Rebecca and threw her own lightsaber to the sigh before grabbed Rebecca and slapping her across the face, "How's that for a girl, munchkin!"

"Hah! My grandma hits harder than you, twinkle toes!"

Yugi stood there, completely confused and bewildered at the scene before him. He didn't even know what was happening. He looked to his friends for some help but they just shrugged. He sighed and looked to his side and saw that Miho was still standing there, eyes wide and jaw dropped. "Miho?" Yugi waved his hands in front of her face.

"Please be the father of my children!"

Miho suddenly dropped to her knees and grasped onto Yugi's hand. Yugi's eyes widened, "What?!"

"Miho, you little bitch!"

Vivian and Tea tackled her to the ground. Yugi stumbled back and bit his lip. He didn't even know what to make of this situation. One minute, everything was fine and the next, they're trying to kill each other! _Girls…_ Yugi spotted Yami walking into the cafeteria and frantically gestured for him to come over.

Yami saw the girls sprawled out on the ground, wrestling and cussing at each other and furrowed his brows, "Save me." Yugi whispered.

"What is happening?"

"I-I don't know! Things just sort of ended up this way!"

"Let's leave them to duke it out. I'm treating you to a nice massage today." Yami winked, playfully.

"Oh, Yami! Naughty boy!" Yugi blushed as he giggled.

The boys linked arms with each other and proceeded to walk away. Yami turned back to the girls and chuckled, "I wonder if they know you're gay?"

"WHAT?!"


	2. Letting Go

**Hey, guys. So I was sort of in a depressed mood today and this story popped into my head. If you've ever had to experience losing a loved one, I think you guys can relate, whether it be a family member, friend, or boyfriend/girlfriend. This goes out to you guys. :) Hope you enjoy and please review and favorite!**

**Inspired by the song Hear, You, Me by Jimmy Eat World **

* * *

><p>Letting Go<p>

* * *

><p>Laughter could be heard from all around, drowning in with the buzz and chatter as people conversed all around with each other, having the time of their lives. The bar was always busy on Saturdays. At a booth in the corner of the bar sat four boys. Three laughed and joked amongst themselves while one sat quietly, staring at his half empty glass of alcohol.<p>

"Hey, Yams, What's with that look?" Marik asked, still chuckling slightly from some crude joke Bakura made.

"Oh. Uh...nothing, sorry. What were we talking about?"

"Seto finally got the balls to ask out Wheeler! Seriously, it only took like **forever**!"

"Hey, I could've done it sooner. I just wanted to play it safe is all." Seto crossed his arms over his chest, wearing the same stoic expression he always wore.

"Sure, Kaiba, sure. But really, Yami, what's on your mind? You're still not thinking about _him _are you?"

Yami shook his head and sighed. He didn't want his friends to worry about him. So, he faked a smile. "Nah, I'm fine. Let's drink it up!"

"Now that's the Yami I know!"

Marik poured himself another glass of beer and raised it to bump classes with his friends. They all chugged down their beers within seconds. After a few hours of incessant drinking and laughing, they all go drunk. Yami, who felt dizzy and sick to his stomach, stumbled out of the booth and made his way to the bathroom. He fell to his knees in front of the toilet and emptied the contents in his stomach.

He dry heaved for a few minutes before finally sitting up. He flushed the toilet and walked over to the sink to wash his face. Yami stared at himself in the horribly graffitied mirror and sighed. He was truly a sight for sore eyes. Dark circles were evident around his eyes and his face looked sickly and pale. His eyes were bloodshot and he had about a week of stubble on his chin.

Sick of seeing his reflection, he smashed his fist against the mirror, causing it to shatter into a million pieces, his heart shattering with it. As as he stared at his broken reflection in the now bloodied mirror, he let out a small strangled sob.

Yami Sennen was a broken man. But he was not about to let his friends see that. So, he wrapped his handkerchief around his bleeding knuckles in attempt to conceal the damage.

Yami walked out of the bathroom and saw his friends half-awake and dead drunk. He nudged Seto to wake up. "Hey, it's late. I think I'm going to head out."

"Oh, shit. Yeah. We'll head out too, no doubt The Puppy's wondering where I am."

The other men woke up and leaned against each other for support as they staggered out of the bar. Yami trailed behind them, lost in his own thoughts. He was drunk, yes, but he was very much aware of what he was doing. They walked over to the parking lot and Yami waves a goodbye.

"Whoa, whoa. You aren't driving yourself home, are you?" Bakura slurred.

"Nah, I'm just going to sleep in the car."

"Good. Because we are FUCKED! WHOO!" Marik pumped his fist in the air and fell back against Bakura.

Yami laughed at their stupidity and turned to walk off toward his car. "Hey, Sennen! Don't do anything stupid!" Bakura called out.

Yami just nodded and continued on to his car. He got in slumped against the steering wheel, closing his eyes. He then let out a tired, exhausted sigh. After a moment, he took out his phone and pulled up a certain person's contact to send them a message: **I miss you.**

"You can't keep doing this to yourself, Yami."

He looked over to the passenger side and smiled slightly seeing the boy he loved to dearly sitting beside him, "I know. But I can't help it. I love you, Yugi."

"And I love you. But it's time you moved on."

Yami ignored him and shook his head. "Do you remember? That summer we met? You accidentally spilled a smoothie on me and so to be even, you dumped a whole cup of coffee on yourself."

"Well, I thought it was the best thing to do."

"And I'm glad you did. If that never happened, I never would've met you. I never would've fallen in love with you. I...never would have felt this much pain." A fear fell from the corner of his eye.

"I'm sorry for hurting you."

"I forgive you. No matter what happens, I'll never forget you. You, who taught me to smile. You, who made me see the beauty in life. You opened my eyes to the world and made me see things differently. I never got to thank you for that. And now I never will…"

Yugi looked at him sadly and touched a hand to his cheek. "That's life. Sometimes, you regret things you should've done but never did. But, Yami, you can't keep living this way. And you know even if you send that message, I won't be there to answer."

"I know. I just miss you…"

"I know."

Yugi leaned over and softly kissed his lips. Yami's breathing hitched and every restraint he had on himself, broke. Tears flowed endlessly down his face as soundless sobs escaped his lips. "There are so many things I wish I could've done for you. If I had known sooner, I would've spent more time with you. I would've cherished you more."

"But that's the thing...no one can turn back the hands of time, no matter how much you may want to. Even if you could, you know things wouldn't be any different. Life is a precious thing but you never when it's going to be taken from you. And that's why it wouldn't be different. Because you _don't know._"

"Maybe you're right. Maybe things wouldn't have been different but I wish they were. If I could, I would've spent every waking second telling you how much I love and how much you mean to me. I would've gave you little kisses in the morning and back hugs at night. I would've held you in my arms and never let you go. There are so many things I wanted to do with you but now I never will…"

"You may not be able to do them with me. But you can have someone else, Yami...but you have to let me go."

Yami shook his head, crying and begging him not to say such things. How could he let him go? How could he just let the love of his life go? Yug meant everything to him. He couldn't let him go. "I-I can't, Yugi. I love you. So much. You were the first person I ever fell in love with you. _You _held my heart. _You were a part of me. _How do you expect me to let go of a part of myself?"

"Believe me, this is the hardest part. But over time, your wounds will heal and everything will be fine again. You are strong, Yami. You have a bright future ahead of you. Don't throw that away for me. Don't hold onto the past so much that you throw away your future."

"Yugi, you _were _my future."

"Exactly. I _was_. But now it's time to find a new one. You deserve to be happy, Yami. You deserve to laugh and smile a lot….even if I'm not a part of that. You have to let me go. It's for the best."

"Is it?" Yami looked at him, his eyes puffy and cheeks red.

"Yes, Yami, I love you. And that's why I want you to let me go and find someone else to love and I want you to love them more than you loved me."

Yami shut his eyes tightly and shook his head, his breathing uneven and tears streaming endlessly down his reddened cheeks. Slowly, he opened his eyes again, only to find his car empty. He was alone.

_Let you go? Is that even possible?_

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later…<strong>

Yami took a deep breath as he pushed through the metal gates, one hand clutches tightly around a bouquet of white roses. He walked along the path leading to a large cherry blossom tree with gravestones beneath it. Slowly, he made his way to one particular one and kneeled down before it. He stuck the bouquet in the vase and cleared off the layer of dirt on the stone.

**Yugi Mutou**

**Beloved friend and son **

**1992-2015 **

A slight smile curved upon his lips. His eyes began to water as he touched the cold granite gently. Light pink petals fluttered down from the trees, swirling and dancing in the wind. Slowly, Yami stood up and took a step back. "Thank you…" He whispered.

"For what?"

Yugi's voice came from beside him. He turned and smiled at him slightly. "Thank you for allowing me to feel. Thank you for standing by my side through the bad times. Thank you for being you. But most importantly, thank you for loving me and allowing me to love someone as wonderful as you."

Yugi said nothing and smiled. Yami reached over and gently touched his face. He stared him, remembering every contour of his face; his lips, his adorable nose. And finally his eyes landed on Yugi's eyes. "I've always loved your eyes. They were so beautiful."

"You've never told me that before."

"I know but I've always thought about it. Just another thing I'll never get to say to you. But, these eyes here, have allowed me to see the world so much clearer. And I know that I'll never forget you but...I think I'm ready to let you go now."

Yami smiled sadly, a single tear rolling down his cheek as the image of Yugi began to fade. "Thank you…" Yugi whispered before completely fading away.

* * *

><p>Sounds of laughter and chattering filled the room, the typical atmosphere for this bar on a Saturday night. At a booth in the corner, sat four very familiar boys. The four laughed, joking amongst themselves and having the time of their lives.<p>

Yami picked up his glass as his eyes scanned the room before landing on a pair of dark violet eyes. For a moment he held those eyes before slowly setting the glass down. His eyes then wandered from the eyes to the reddening cheeks to the small smile formed upon those lips. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he took another sip of his drink.

"Hey, Yams. What's with that look?" Marik asked.

Yami lowered the glass and merely smiled. His eyes wandered back to the boy sitting at the booth across the room and caught the boy turning away in embarrassment of being caught staring. He suddenly stood up from the booth, startling his friends before making his way to the boy.

The boy looked up at him shyly. "H-hi."

"Hello. My name is Yami. "He held his hand out. "Yours?"

The boy looked at his hand for a moment before taking it with a slight smile on his face. "Heba."

His smile broadened as that familiar warm feeling began to fill him up inside. "Well, Heba, will you allow me to get you a drink?"

Heba's smile widened. "Yeah, I'd like that."

* * *

><p><strong>Hear You Me<strong>

There's no in town I know

You gave us some place to go

I never said thank you for that

I thought I might get one more chance

What would you think of me now?

So lucky, so strong, so proud?

I never said thank you for that

Now I'll never have a chance

May angels lead you in

Hear you me my friends

On sleepless roads, the sleepless go

May angels lead you in

And if you were with me tonight

I'd sing to you just one more time

A song for a heart to big,

God wouldn't let it live


End file.
